<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Shepard by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225941">Forgotten Shepard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PaytreeOn Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cum Inflation, Interspecies, Latex, Multi, Oral, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a bet to Aria, Shepard is forced to fit into some latex and sit in a hole while letting aliens across the galaxy have their way with her. Unfortunately, what was meant to be for the night ends up going on until the ruler of Omega actually remembers she's there...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PaytreeOn Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Shepard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aria, I can't help but feel like you rig these card games on purpose.”</p><p>“Me? Rig a card game in my favor? Commander, I don't know where you would get that idea. Now put this on and follow me.”</p><p>As Aria T'Loak tossed the naked professor a black latex bodysuit, much to the human's irritation. She didn't know why she bothered showing up at Omega to try and make these deals with the self-proclaimed ruler in a few games of poker. The fact the asari woman made it a strip game was even worse, as she now took ownership of her Alliance uniform.</p><p>As part of an all or nothing gamble, Shepard lost even that, and now had to do time down in the sex dungeon deep on the station, because that's just the kind of person T'Loak was.</p><p>“Well, Commander?” Aria asked, passing by Shepard as she gave the human's rear a hard smack. “I own your ass for the next night. Get in that suit and follow me.”</p><p>Shepard grumbled to herself, slipping on the attire that the asari woman had presented her with. Aside from just the black latex suit, she had a mask as well that fit tightly against her skull, keeping even her hair in place underneath. Her lips were fitted through a tight hole that forced them to pucker up in a way that made her barely able to speak. “Ih fiffs figh.” Shepard said, even though it actually did not fit fine.</p><p>“Be glad that mask has eyeholes on it, Commander,” Aria laughed, swirling her fingertip around Shepard's areola, “most others that end up down here wouldn't be allowed such a luxury.”</p><p>“Fo I fee,” Shepard said, slipping on the rest of the latex outfit and finding that her crotch was lacking in any covering, the wind blowing over her pussy. As her hands were covered in gloves that matched the texture of her attire, she was given a pair of boots to slip into. The footwear went up to her knees, but looked equally ridiculous, as there was no bend for her ankles. It went straight down, with the toes pointed to the ground with a heel to keep her 'balanced'. Commander Shepard had her concerns, as she didn't think she was meant to walk around in something designed to imitate a ballerina standing on her toes.</p><p>Even just taking a step forward made the commander feel as though she was going to trip, though Aria stood before her to help her keep her balance. “You'll get used to those in no time,” Aria assured her, “now follow me.”</p><p>As Aria led Shepard to a flight of stairs, the commander whined as she realized just how long it would take to travel down to the sex dungeon, especially wearing these heels. “Wuh cahh takk uh erefeher?!”</p><p>“No, that'd be too easy,” Aira laughed, hearing the pause between the heels clicking into the steps behind her, “you need to get used to those heels, after all.”</p><p>Shepard rolls her eyes, whining all the way through her journey down the steps. It was aggravating, humiliating, and her ankles were hurting from being straightened out like they were. Already she wished she could just go back to the ship and find some other way to pay back the debt to Aria.</p><p>When she finally reached the last step, Shepard almost stumbled into Aria, her balance worn down after spending so long traveling down the stair well. It was just a miracle to the commander that she didn't end up rolling all the way down the steps given how it took. “Don't worry, Shepard, we're almost there.” Aria assured her.</p><p>When they arrived in one of the rooms within the dungeon, Shepard could see where she was intended to be; there were several holes in the wall filled with women, whose rears were sticking out of one hole in the wall, with their mouths opened wide as they were pushed against another wall, their bodies pressed somewhere in between them. This would be the duty the commander would be put into, which made her question why she even needed the latex outfit to begin with if she would barely be seen.</p><p>“I know, nobody's going to know that they're reaming Commander Shepard and using her as a latex cock sleeve,” Aria sighed, “but knowing that you'll be down here throughout the night is just the best thing ever.” Shepard rolled her eyes, supposing it could have been worse, compared to the majority of her crew getting a similar treatment some years back where they discovered that salarians released their seed in the size of snowballs</p><p>Aware that she would be indistinguishable from every other woman that was inside that wall, Shepard joined in regardless, with the asari ruler helping her into the wall. Her arms were hung by chains that were inside, with her legs and straightened ankles folded up as if she were resting on them. Aria then closed her up in the wall, sealing her in with the other girls to meet their fate for the evening.</p><p>“Hope you're all hungry for some cum,” Aria teased with a wicked smile, “because I took a look outside, and there are plenty of hungry men...and women...looking to have some fun with you.”</p><p>Able to see out the eye sockets of her mask, Shepard watched through the wall to see Aria leaving, her hips swinging to the side as she opened the front door to the room, with one of her men opening up the one behind them. She tried to escape, testing the endurance of the wall, as well as her chains to see if she could actually break out of them with ease. It was quite secure, just as she suspected. With a sigh, Shepard brought her puckered lips to the hole, ready to service several species that she wasn't looking forward to pleasing.</p><p>Her first 'customer' was a human male, much to her relief. It was a genital she was familiar with, and had no trouble taking. The only problem would be what was trying to take her from behind. With her ass kept tightly inside the hole, she felt it get pushed into by what must have been an elcor, its shaft long and massive as it slipped into her anus. Shepard's eyes widened as the trunkless elephant shoved its trunk deep within her asshole, forcing itself so far inside the commander that it pushed up against her stomach lining. Amusingly, the latex suit didn't break, almost as if it was designed to expand with any insertions made within her.</p><p>The human male ejaculated down her throat far too quickly, as if he wasn't fully prepared for the time he could spend with the nameless commander. As his cum slid down her throat and rode its way to her stomach, she could hear the moans and screams of the other nameless women surrounding Shepard, who were likely getting reamed by something much worse than even the elcor that plowed so hard into her anus. The four-legged creature came minutes later, lasting much longer than the human who first plugged up her lips. With the size of his shaft, the elcor dumped so much cum inside of the commander, enough that her stomach was already stretched out, inflating with the alien sperm.</p><p>When the elcor pulled out of the asshole, the commander instinctively pushed the jizz from her rectum, with whoever was next to occupy her holes waiting for her to finish blasting it onto the floor like a cascading waterfall. As her eyes rolled back from the continuous force to drain her ass, she couldn't help but wonder if this sort of thing was normal for the other nameless women she was surrounded by.</p><p>For however short the break was, Shepard panted from the harsh release felt inside her body, her spit hanging from her lips without being able to sip it back up. The noises made by the aliens pounding into the girls was oddly arousing, as though it was pleasure towards her ear drums. Her mouth was plugged up yet again, this time from a turian dick. It wasn't the smoothest experience the commander had, and she had given Garrus oral pleasure at least once before, but with how lubricated her lips became with her own spit, it was better than it could have possibly been.</p><p>Two krogans approached Shepard's latex behind, with each one plugging up a different hole with their shafts. The commander shivered, moving her ass around to make herself comfortable with the reaming the two aliens gave her. They didn't have the same length as the elcor, but it still felt incredibly harsh and aggressive, especially with how ridged they were. She expected that much from the krogans, but it didn't make her experience any less sore.</p><p>Both sides of the commander's body were being pounded into for the longest time, the aliens pumping away at her holes while she bounced about within her space in the wall. Her stomach still had its share of cum after the elcor, sloshing with the alien seed while the krogans pumped away harder at her ass and pussy. The turian growled as it pushed harder into her face, though his thrusts were much slower to make up for the power he put into his movements.</p><p>Shepard felt yet another blast of alien cum hosing down her holes, filling them up with the different kinds of spunk. The turian quivered as it did so, dumping its load into her throat and letting it spill into her stomach. The krogans held themselves close, their quads pressed into her body as they sprayed down her canal and rectal cavity. Neither one had the same power as the elcor did, nor the gallons of cum that it could spray within, but the commander felt her stomach slowly swell up again, inflating like a balloon though coming nowhere near the amount of seed she was previously filled with.</p><p>The krogans left Shepard with their jizz, which plopped out of her holes easily before mixing in with the elcor cum pooled up beneath her latex rear. The turian backed away, shooting a little more of the semen in her mouth before completely pulling out. With that done, the commander let the jizz spit out of her mouth, dripping off and trailing to her latex covered chin. It remained like that for a good long time, waiting to either be eaten by a curious customer, or to finally drip onto the ground with enough movement.</p><p>This was how Commander Shepard's night remained in the space, being forced to pleasure the different beings that were looking for a quick fix. They didn't know, or care, that it was one of the Alliance's best soldiers, just that she had the right kind of ass that they were looking to plow into. The most interesting experience came from the salarian that reamed her pussy, or at least attempted to, due to the length of its schlong. It couldn't properly penetrate given the tentacle-like size of the shaft, but the commander felt it when it came time to ejaculate.</p><p>With a second turian cock shoved in her mouth, Shepard almost bit down on the dry dick as she cried out, her voice muffled by the alien shaft. Several snowball sized clumps dumped into her pussy, pushing through the cervix and filling the womb up with ease. She could recall Tali speaking of a similar situation she was in, and how that went for her. With her stomach blowing up with so much cum, the commander thought that she was going to literally explode, though the latex outfit was stretching out surprisingly far for something that was otherwise tight against her form.</p><p>The night went on, and Shepard couldn't help but wonder how much more of this she could handle, even as a team of asari took up space inside her holes, with at least two cocks in every orifice. The night must have been close to being over, and Aria should be coming down soon to let Shepard know that she was close to paying off her 'debt'.</p><p>But every time she felt T'Loak was going to come in and free her, it never happened. And the commander had to wonder where she was.</p><p>##</p><p>“Come on, lads, show me how good you think you are!”</p><p>Months had passed since the night Aria made Shepard dress up for her amusement, and the Omega ruler was playing another game of cards. She hadn't thought about that evening in a long time, thinking one of her goons had let her out when her time was up. Nobody from the Normandy had bothered to see her about it, though there was no real explanation for that on their part.</p><p>However, there was something said at the poker table that made the asari snap and realize something wasn't right.</p><p>“Man, Aria, you really know how to command the table!” said one turian.</p><p>“Seriously!” laughed a krogan. “You got us in your hands like sheep to a shepherd.”</p><p>“Command...shepherd?” The two words clicked into place, and Aria's eyes widened as she stood from the table, rushing off to the sex dungeon. “Shit!” Aria shouted along the way, rushing down the steps without care. “Shit shit shit shit shit she's gonna kill me, Shepard's gonna fucking kill me, shit shit shit shit!”</p><p>When Aria finally made her way back to the dungeon, she popped in to find Shepard right were she found her, with all of the other nameless women being plowed into by other species. Nobody appeared to be touching the commander, as she seemed overly stuffed by the seed that she was filled with over the repeated plowings she was given over the last several months.</p><p>Aria opened up the wall where Shepard was placed, she could see how her breasts and stomach were sagging, with her belly inflated so far out that she looked as though she was pregnant five times over.</p><p>“Shit, Shepard, shit shit!” Aria growled, grabbing a key to undo the chains that held the commander in place. “I seriously didn't mean to keep you in here for so long! I was getting into some other stuff and forgot you were here! Look, I'll fire the guys that were supposed to let you out and-”</p><p>“Keeph...me in...” Shepard's mouth spilled out cum, even though her lips were puckered by the latex outfit. Aria seemed surprised to hear this, as though the several months entrapment had warped her mind to be like the other females in the wall. Except even those were interchangeable. Shepard was not expendable, and even the asari knew someone was eventually going to call asking about this.</p><p>“You're serious?” Aria asked. “You WANT to keep sucking off my clients?”</p><p>“I luff it...” Shepard admitted, with more cum oozing from her lips with every word she said. The puddle beneath her was a clear sign that she had been here far too long, but if the commander wanted to be left here for further entertainment of the Omega aliens, she might as well just roll with it.</p><p>“You're the boss, commander.” Aria sighed, closing off the wall where Shepard was placed. She was about to leave, yet she had a second thought, grinning wildly. With the human soldier eager to stay there for the rest of her life, finding her purpose after the war, she may as well indulge herself.</p><p>Pulling her pants down, she stuffed her pussy against Shepard's puckered lips, with the tongue pushing out like a weird alien genital being unsheathed. Even with spit and seed oozing out, Aria sighed, finding it to act like a pleasant lubricant. The tongue did its magic well, slipping through the folds and playing around the canal as it tried to fill the snatch. She was enjoying the commander's experience as a nameless sex toy, and knew she could get great business out of her eventually.</p><p>Perhaps one day she would bring her back up to the club where people could get the most fun out of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:<br/>https://discord.gg/UEYU52<br/>And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>